Blonde Hair And Blue Eyes
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: "Never before had she despised sparkly blue-eyed drama actors with perfect blonde hair so much. So really, when Chad brought a blonde, blue-eyed ACTRESS to the studio, the snarky comments were natural." Dedicated to LilRockerStar.


**Hey guys!**

**I felt like I haven't been updating much as I should AND even worse, I went on vacation for a week without telling you guys… so in addition to updating all my multi-chaps, I wrote a one-shot dedicated to LilRockerStar who entered my Sonny With A Chance Competition and got second place with "One Summer Day"! You can go to my profile and check it out: Channy fans won't be disappointed! Again, great job LilRockerStar! :)**

**So... I got inspired from an old **_**Drake and Josh**_** episode (yeah, I'm lame like that, but hey it's a good show!) and I thought up a plot that I could use between Chad and Sonny.**

**Before I bore you all away (if I haven't already), enjoy this one-shot! :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny Munroe could be described in many different words: funny, cute, smart, positive… it was evident that Condor Studios had fallen in love with her almost the day she started working at _So Random!_, especially her cast mates. Ever since her arrival, things started looking up for them: Nico and Grady had both beaten their previous scores on _Mario Cart_. Zora spent less time hiding in her sarcophagus, and more time making new funny sketches for the show. Heck, even Tawni (whether she'd admit it or not) had been in a better mood and obviously appreciated Sonny's presence.

Yes, everyone was completely thrilled with Sonny being here. Well, except for one exception. Under the name of Chad Dylan Cooper. But to be fair, Sonny didn't think he was a pocketful of sunshine either: overdramatic, arrogant, and frankly, a jerk. Never before had she despised sparkly blue-eyed drama actors with perfect blonde hair so much, making the creature the only person she'd allow herself to pick fights with.

So really, when Chad brought a blonde, blue-eyed _actress_ to the studio (Lexi as they called her), the snarky comments flowing through Sonny's head were natural. The way she couldn't keep her eyes off her for more than 5 seconds without wrinkling her nose was perfectly normal. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

The problem was that deep, deep inside, she knew that there was absolutely no reason for her to be mad at Lexi. She did nothing wrong. Actually, they had talked together once or twice before, and Lexi seemed very cheerful and relatively nice, so Sonny didn't get why she could let herself grow so angry at something, or rather someone. In fact, being mad was one of her inabilities (even with Chad, they'd make up at some point within 24 hours). As far as everybody knew, Sonny Munroe didn't have a bad bone in her body.

So the way the blonde always laughed at Chad's jokes, the way Chad's arm was always around her protectively, and the way he suddenly went out of his way to impress her was just completely meaningless.

Not.

Sonny knew that she shouldn't even care about it: Chad flaunting his new girlfriend in front of her like that, even bringing her to the _So Random! _set one night. I mean, why would she care? Lexi wasn't a bad person. And between herself and Chad, there was _zero _attraction. If anything, she should be _happy _for Chad even, that maybe some of her spirit and kindness would rub off on him. But even with that thought in mind, she still couldn't accept it.

It had been approximately three days since Lexi was here, but in Lexi years, it felt like eight years. The place had basically transformed into Lexi-Town too, everyone buzzing about the pretty new girl on Chad's side the whole time.

But Sonny didn't care.

...Another thing she kept telling herself.

So when Chad did his regular Mackenzie Falls toast in the cafeteria with Lexi beaming at his side, Sonny didn't care. When Chad came by with Lexi to finish up their less frequent arguments, Sonny put on a fake smile and just coped with it.

She was now passing through the Mackenzie Falls set for the third time today, and while everyone was talking to Lexi (the guys practically drool over her, and the girls wanting to go shopping with her in spare moments without her new boyfriend). For the first time in days, she heard a familiar voice directed at her, "Hey."

Sonny stopped in her tracks, "Hi. What do you want?" Her tone seemed harsh, which wasn't the way she intended it, but she couldn't help it.

Chad didn't seem bothered by it though, he simply shrugged and said, "Haven't seen you around lately."

"Ha, no wonder it's been more peaceful," Sonny mused.

Chad thought about his response. "Peaceful, sure. Exciting, not as much. You've been kind of avoiding me the past couple of days…"

"Well, maybe we would be able to talk if Lexi wasn't around you all the time," she replied bitterly, this time not holding it in. "You spend every _second_ together, I swear."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" His voice seemed calm, not in the mood for a fight.

"Evidently, I can't compete with a pretty blonde," Sonny mumbled under her breath.

Chad raised an eyebrow at this, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you and your new girlfriend," she forced a smile, but her voice came out almost smug.

Chad was speechless. "You think she's my—hah, you think she's my…"

"Just shut up about it."

"But Sonny, she's not my…" he trailed off, then almost smirked but decided not to. "The reason why I came here was because I wanted to tell you something."

Sonny checked her invisible watch on her wrist. "I'm going to pretend that I have a lunch to get to… oh look at that, I have a lunch to get to, excuse me," she said, then started walking.

"Wait, Sonny—"

But she didn't give him a chance.

~.~.~

Later in the day, Chad finally got Sonny's attention again, in the parking lot waiting for her mom to pick her up.

"Sonny, Sonny," he was now chuckling. "Hey."

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, still chuckling. "It's okay, be honest with me."

"Me… jealous?" her voice raised a few octaves higher than her usual one, which clearly meant she was lying. She realized this herself. "What's your point?"

He was still laughing which just irked her even more. "So you admit you were jealous? I mean, I should've known, that's what Lexi told me."

"What?"

"Lexi. You know, my 'girlfriend'." His fingers formed quotation marks around the word, girlfriend. And he began to laugh even harder. "It all makes sense now!"

"What?" was all Sonny could say, obviously still not caught up.

But Chad didn't use words to show what he meant. He pulled her forcefully, crashing his lips into hers, which started off as almost frightening at first, but it slowly melted into a kiss as Sonny realized what was happening as his fingers twisted into her wavy brown hair.

It was a good 30 seconds before they both pulled away, not because they wanted to, but because of the need to air.

When Sonny got enough oxygen in her lungs, she was able to say something. "Wow."

"Wow," Chad agreed. "Understand now?"

"You like me?"

"Yeah, that's why I tried to talk to you at the Falls, to tell you about how I feel about you. Good thing Lexi was here, or not I wouldn't have the nerve to do it. But then you ran off and everything, and she told me her theory about you being jealous, and… does it make sense now?"

Sonny's expression was still confused. "So you like me as much as I like you?"

"Yes, I'd say that's about correct."

"Then she isn't your girlfriend?" Sonny hoped.

Chad started laughing once again.

"Sonny, Lexi is my _cousin_."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Haha, so what'd you think? Somewhat short, somewhat cute-ish. Not my favorite story I've written, but it was pretty fun to write! Anyways, tell me what you think by reviewing below, and I hope you all have fabulous days!**


End file.
